turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander
Alexander is a common male first name, and less common surname. It is derived from the Latinized form of the Greek name Αλεξανδρος (Alexandros), which meant "defending men" from Greek αλεξω (alexo) "to defend, help" and ανηρ (aner) "man" (genitive ανδρος). Common diminutives of the name in English include Alex, Alec, Lex, Xander. The name is rendered as Alexander in most Germanic and Nordic languages, Alejandro in Spanish, Alexandre in French and Portuguese, Alessandro in Italian, and Алекса́ндр (Aleksandr) in Russian. In the works of Harry Turtledove "Alexander" and its variants may refer to: Characters known only by the name Alexander :Alexander (Avramist), a South Detinan brigader in The War Between the Provinces: Sentry Peak. :Alexander (Broadpath's brigadier), a North Detinan brigadier and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Sentry Peak. :Alexander (Farmers' Law), a potter in "Farmers' Law". :Alexander (Household Gods), a stenographer and minor character in Household Gods. :Alexander the Arab, a fictional Byzantine soldier in Agent of Byzantium section "The Eyes of Argos". :Alexander the Steward, a North Detinan general in The War Between the Provinces. Monarchs named Alexander: :Alexander the Great aka Alexander III of Macedon, historical Ancient Greek monarch who plays a posthumous role in the Hellenic Traders series. :Alexander IV of Macedon, historical son of the preceding. His murder at the hands of Cassander of Macedon is referenced in Over the Wine-Dark Sea. :Alexander I of Russia, historical Romanov Tsar referenced in ''The Two Georges'' and The War That Came Early: The Big Switch. Characters whose first name is Alexander: :Alexander Graham Bell, the historical inventor of the telephone, referenced in How Few Remain. :Alexander Hamilton, a historical American Founding Father, referenced in Southern Victory. :Alexander Kerensky, a historical Russian statesman referenced in Joe Steele. :Alexander Lavrov, a fictional Soviet Air Force bombardier in The Hot War. :Alexander McGregor, a fictional Canadian terrorist in Southern Victory. :Alexander Stephens, the historical Vice President of the Confederate States who appears in The Guns of the South. :Alexander Volchkov, a historical Soviet military judge at the Nuremberg Trials who appears in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters whose first name is Alec: :Alec (Christmas Truce), fictional British soldier in "Christmas Truce". :Alec Guinness, historical actor referenced in "Hindsight." :Alec Hall, a fictional British geochemist in "La Différence". :Alec Pomeroy, a fictional Canadian in Southern Victory. Characters whose first name is Alex: :Alex Swartz, fictional US Army captain, minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. Characters whose surname is Alexander or a variant: :Edward Porter Alexander, a historical Confederate States Army general appearing in The Guns of the South and How Few Remain. :Nicholas Alexandria, fictional San Francisco crime boss in "The Maltese Elephant". Characters named Alexandre: :Captain Alexandre, fictional French soldier, minor character in The War That Came Early: Last Orders. :Alexandre (dog), a dog and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. :Alexandre Dumas, author of French historical fiction, referenced in The Valley-Westside War. Characters named Alejandro: :Alejandro de Recalde, Spanish officer and minor character in the novel Ruled Britannia. Characters named Алекса́ндр (Aleksandr): :Aleksandr German, a historical Soviet Red Army general appearing in Worldwar. :Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn, a historical Russian/Soviet writer referenced in "Les Mortes d'Arthur". Characters named Alessandro: :Alessandro Farnese, Duke of Parma, historical military commander referenced in Ruled Britannia. Characters named Alexandra, the feminine equivalent: :Alexandra Clemens, fictional San Franciscan housewife in How Few Remain. Places and things named for Alexander: :Alexander (planet), a planet in Noninterference. :Alexander Hotel in Tel Aviv, a setting in Alpha and Omega. :Alexander the Great's Tomb, briefly a setting in the Agent of Byzantium story "Pillar of Cloud, Pillar of Fire." :Alexandria, Egypt, city figuring in a few Turtledove works. :Alexandria, Louisiana, a setting in American Empire: The Victorious Opposition and Joe Steele. :Alexandria, Virginia, city referenced in The Disunited States of America. :Bank of London, Victoria, and Alexandria, a financial firm in ''The Two Georges''. See also: *Alexis Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation